There are many types of display devices known in the art. One popular type of display device is known as the pop-up display. Pop-up displays have been adapted for floor use as well as for table top use. These devices have multiple arms which pivot and expand to support graphics or other indicia. They are light weight, compact and portable, but require a foot print that takes up hundreds of square inches of the available table area, and are expensive to make.
There are rigid panel displays, which fold for transport or storage, and fold out to rest upon a table top. These also take up substantial table space when erected upon a table, and viewing from the side is partially restricted.
There are vertical roll-up displays similar to a projection screen. Vertical roll up displays are supported from the floor and not adapted for securement to a tabletop. Roll up displays are best used indoors, as the vertical sides of the display are not supported, and tend to twist and flutter in the wind.
Inflatable displays are also known, which are supported from the floor. These displays are very compact when deflated, but will deflate during use, if accidentally punctured, and require a large footprint to support the display.
Rigid frames have been used to support graphics or indicia. Rigid frames are usually supported upon a wall, or other vertical support, and will easily fall over in a gust of wind, if placed upon a table top without additional support.
Many trade shows and conventions take place in Hotels, Convention Centers, and indoor or outdoor common areas. The vendor is often limited in usable display space to a six foot or eight foot long table. Some trade shows require the vendor's display to be placed only upon the table top, and restrict use of floor mounted displays.
Therefore, what is needed is a compact, portable modular display apparatus, which is attractive and eye catching, is easily set up or taken down without tools, requires a minimum of table top space, is clamped directly to the tabletop and not supported from the floor, requires a minimum footprint on the table top, is adjustable to suit the length of the table top, provides optional lighting, and will withstand gusts of wind without falling down.